


50 Shades of Ray (and Len)

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, ColdAtom Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: 50 little snippets of Ray, of Len and their lives together and apart.Written for ColdAtom Week 2017 day four, free day.





	50 Shades of Ray (and Len)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day four of ColdAtom Week 2017, for the prompt free day.
> 
> This was literally because "oh hey, I have no ideas and I'm already writing day by day" and I figured I could do this between writing everything else. 
> 
> Prompts lifted from [here](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html)

 

 **Ring  
** Both Mick and Ray wear Leonard’s heart on their hands, Ray on his third finger, and Mick on his fourth.

 

 **Hero  
** Leonard Snart doesn’t want to be a hero, unless it’s to the tiny miracle his husband is holding in his arms.

 

 **Memory  
** Sometimes Leonard thinks about the fact he and Raymond used to hate one another when he wants a laugh.

 

 **Box  
** Raymond is drunk, he’s giggling, he’s holding a box at a suspicious height and Leonard isn’t even going to dignify him with eye contact as he quips, “No, Raymond.”

 

 **Run  
** When Raymond first told him that he loved him, Leonard wanted to flee the room and never look back - which is probably why Raymond had made sure he’d been the one sleeping by the wall.

 

 **Hurricane  
** Ray is like a force of nature, sweeping into Leonard’s life, destroying all the careful walls he’s built, and throwing everything into disarray.

 

 **Wings  
** Raymond can’t keep his eyes off the ice blue wings that have painfully torn from Leonard’s back, and Leonard can’t resist a jab, “So this is your type?”

 

 **Cold  
** It doesn’t take long for Ray to discover that Captain Cold is actually a furnace in bed, or long for Captain Cold to push him out when he jokes about it.

 

 **Red**   
Leonard looked so much warmer, and so much softer out of his usual black and blue, wrapped up warmly in Ray’s red sweater. **  
**

**Drink** **  
** Leonard likes drunk Ray, and the cute noise of terror he makes when Mick suggests they have a fire, ice and nerd threesome.

 

 **Midnight** **  
** He kisses Leonard at midnight on one of the thousand New Years Eves that they see, partly to stop the amorous bartender doing it, but mostly because _fuck_ , he really wants to.

 

 **Temptation  
** They’re trying to keep things quiet, while they figure out just what this thing between them is, but that doesn’t mean Leonard can’t have a little fun with tight pants, and dramatic stretching across the console.

 

 **View  
** Even with the Timestream out of the window, the beautiful swirling colours they’re floating through, Len thinks Raymond is still the most captivating view on the ship.

 

 **Music  
** Ray Palmer is torn between laughing hysterically when he finds out Leonard missed a briefing due to seeing the original West End cast of Phantom of the Opera, and creating aberrations himself so he can take Leonard to all the opening nights.

 

 **Silk  
** Ray had never had a particular fetish for the tiny scraps of fabric, but fuck, if Leonard isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen in the them.

 

 **Cover  
** They’re not sure who needs to answer for it yet, but goddamnit, somebody needs to answer for the fact Leonard and Ray’s likenesses have made it onto a time travelling romance novel.

 

 **Promise  
** He may not say the words as often as Ray would like, but Leonard promises with every kiss, every touch and every look that he loves Ray more desperately than anyone will ever know.

 

 **Dream  
** In his every dream, Raymond is in his arms telling him how much he’s missed him and it’s so much better than the reality, where Raymond’s heart belongs to a better man.

 

 **Candle  
** The candle burns itself out between them as Raymond tells Len that he doesn’t think he can do this anymore, and it reminds Len why he hates fire.

 **  
** **Talent  
** Ray can tie cherry stalks in a knot with his tongue, yes, but he still doesn’t understand why half the team can’t look him in the eye the following morning.

 

 **Silence  
** Time was so loud, and some days Leonard doesn’t know how anyone can bear any sound above a whisper.

 

 **Journey  
** They always say the journey is the point, not the destination, but Leonard would never have agreed, not until he saw the way Raymond’s eyes began to light up whenever he entered a room.

 

 **Fire** **  
** What he had with Mick was pure, scorching passion, that threatened to consume them both, so different to the slow, deep burn he has with Raymond.

 

 **Strength** **  
** The people in Len’s life are what give him his strength, and little by little, with every moment on the Waverider, he’s becoming the strongest man there is.

 

 **Mask  
** He’s been Captain Cold, Snart, Lenny, Len, Leo, Leonard, but after the Oculus, none of them feel like real people anymore.

 

 **Ice  
** _The thing about ice_ , Mick points out, _is that it melts when the sun hits it, and Haircut, well he’s the sun._

 

 **Fall  
** Leonard isn’t sure he’s rubbing off on Raymond, til the idiots trips over his own feet and looks up at him, with a quip of “Hey, guess I’ve fallen for you all over again.”

 

 **Forgotten** **  
** Raymond’s biggest fear is being forgotten, being less than a footnote in history, so Len makes sure to make sure he teases him as often as he can, just to remind him that he hasn’t forgotten him.

 

 **Dance  
** Raymond hated watching Leonard twirl Sara across the dancefloor at the Tsar’s ball, and Leonard knew it, which is why he spun him round the central console of the Waverider when the job was done and the bridge was empty.

 

 **Body** **  
** Despite being softer around the edges, a slight curve to his stomach, deep and ugly scars, messy prison tattoos and a thousand things that Leonard thinks are wrong with him, Raymond still worships every inch of him like he’s some precious thing.

 

 **Sacred  
** As soon as Leonard sees Raymond pouring cream, sugar and a hazelnut syrup into his coffee, he starts to doubt all his feelings for him, because he can’t possibly love someone who would defile coffee in such a way.

 

 **Farewells** **  
** Neither of them would have left the Waverider, left the mission, if they’d known doing so had meant they’d never see their friends again.

 

 **World** **  
** They’ve saved the world so many times now, that they’ve lost count, but they never lose count of how many times they’ve saved each other.

 

 **Formal** **  
** The first time Ray had seen Leonard in his tuxedo, he nearly forgot how to speak English - which had been convenient as they’d been in Nazi occupied Germany.

 

 **Fever** **  
** When Snart had offered to be the distraction in the smoky club, none of the team had expected the distraction to be a very sexy rendition of the classic Peggy Lee number.

 

 **Laugh  
** Leonard’s laugh was like music to Ray’s ears, the most rare, beautiful sound he thinks he’s ever heard, and something he alternately wants to save for himself, and let everyone hear.

 

 **Lies** **  
** _This means nothing, Raymond_ is the worst lie that Len thinks he’s ever told.

 

 **Forever** **  
** Neither of them know if they have forever, or what forever even means for time travellers, but they like to think they’re it for each other.

 

 **Overwhelmed** **  
** The way Raymond looks at him, with such love, such intensity makes Len want to fall to his knees and sob.

 

 **Gravity** **  
** The new kid is drawn to Raymond instantly, caught up in his brightness, his beauty and his passion and Leonard has to remind himself he’s not allowed to be jealous, because he _gave that up_.

 

 **Whisper  
** Ray can still feel the kiss Leonard pressed to his lips before he gave himself to the Oculus, and hear the whisper of  “It would never have worked between us.”

 

 **Wait** **  
** Leonard keeps bringing him to the brink, over and over, before pulling him back and telling him “not yet, not yet.”

 

 **Talk** **  
** _Lenny has never been able to use his words,_ Mick tells him, _so you’re gonna have t’find other ways to communicate if you know what I mean._

 

 **Search  
** Ray resents the way Leonard decides to use his damn allergies to find Mick’s lost cat, as if sneezes are an effective radar system.

 

 **Hope  
** They name her Hope, at the insistence of their daughter, and with her little flower hat, she’s the prettiest python in town.

 

 **Eclipse** **  
** As the sky goes dark, Leonard leans across and steals a kiss from Ray because _nobody would ever believe him_.

 

 **Highway  
** Route 66 was iconic, and Leonard had always thought he’d see it with Mick - he just hadn’t expected the rest of the Legends to be there as well.

 

 **Unknown** **  
** Leonard watches his younger self sneer as Raymond makes some dorky comment, and has to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling him just how much that look will change.

 

 **Lock  
** Leonard could break past any security system in the world, but Raymond was the only one who could break through the rusted lock attached to his heart.

 

 **Breathe  
** Ray once though Leonard’s laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, til he heard the first breathe he took after Gideon had revived him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com)


End file.
